


I am every memory that you hold dear

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, Past Character Death, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), angstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Even with the Force Qui Gon and Obi Wan are separated. They could be together but Obi Wan can't bring himself to believe anymore and their separation goes on.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	I am every memory that you hold dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRex/gifts).



> For angstober day 17 : separation. For scruffy who wanted to see Obi Wan breaking Qui Gon's heart. Can be read as a mirror pov for the october 7th drabble, Haunted

There is no death there is the Force. And as such, even death can't separate those who have dedicated themselves to the Force. 

And yet. Obi Wan could see him, hear him, feel him if not touch him. And yet. Obi Wan is cut from the Force, cut from the Jedis, and cut from him.

Phantom tears fall down and each time he tries to reach for Obi Wan he gets a little more desperate. Obi Wan bleeds sorrow and Qui Gon aches to comfort him.

He can't. Not until Obi Wan allows it. Never separation has been so cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be crossposted on tumblr later today as usual


End file.
